Endless Love
by Haruno Tanaka
Summary: "Tunggu aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku pasti kembali, percayalah."/Aku akan menunggumu, ya, dan akan terus begitu, hingga kau kembali dalam pelukku./ fict for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013" RnR please?


**Endless Love**

By. Haruno Tanaka

.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

The story is pure mine.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur berantakan.

"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013"

Mind to RnR?^^

.

xoxo

.

.

Langit hitam tampak bersinar dengan bintang kecil yang bertaburan, seolah-olah mengajakmu ikut bergembira. Tapi, tubuhmu justru berpaling dan berjalan ke arah piano usang di sudut kamarmu. Jari kekarmu mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano yang sudah lama tak kau sentuh. Manik elangmu menerawang, entah apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan. Setetes liquid bening meluncur begitu saja dari mata hitammu. Hatimu berkecamuk, ingin marah, namun kepada siapa?

Melodi ini, ya, kau mengenalnya. Gadis pinknya, gadis yang selama ini membawa warna dalam hidupnya. Kau resapi setiap melodi yang mengalun, manikmu tak dapat lagi menahan liquid itu, terjatuh, deras. Rindu... Kau merindukannya, bukan?

.

.

Aku akan menunggumu, ya dan akan terus begitu..

.

.

.

–hingga kau kembali dalam pelukku.

.

.

.

xxxx

"Sakura!"

"Eng? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melihat pemuda raven sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hhh.. hhh.." pemuda raven itu tampak mengatur nafas.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kau minum dulu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyodorkan minuman kepada pemuda raven itu.

"Hn. Terima kasih." pemuda raven itu Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ibu mengundangmu makan malam, jam 8, di rumahku. Kuharap kau datang"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun! Aku sangat merindukan Mikoto baa-san!" Sakura berteriak saking senangnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." balas Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

"E-eh? Ah, iya, Sasuke-kun." –blush! _Oh tidak, wajahku pasti memerah sekarang!_, pekik Sakura dalam hati.

_Tet tet!_

"Ayo masuk, Sasuke-kun" Sakura masih memerah akibat perkataan Sasuke tadi. _Oh yang benar saja? Hanya tiga kata dapat membuatku seblushing ini? Sihir Uchiha!_

"Hn."

.

xxxx

"Forehead~ Ah, tadi Sai-senpai mengajakku bicara, aww! Tampan sekali, forehead~! Kyaaaa!" pekik Ino, sahabat kecil Sakura. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran 4x4 bernuansa cherry. Sudah tahu bukan, ini kamar siapa?

"Ino-pig, kau berisik sekali! Kalau aku sampai tuli, kau harus menanggungnya!" Sakura kadang kesal kalau Ino sudah begini, be-ri-sik.

"Kau sedang apa sih, Forehead? Oh, makan malam dengan Sasuke nih?" Ino suka sekali menggoda Sakura seperti saat ini. Dasar!

"Bukan, Ino. Mikoto baa-san mengundangku makan malam di rumahnya. Hahh.." Sakura mengambil koleksi gaunnya dan meletakkannya di ranjang cherrynya. "Ino-pig~ Aku bingung harus pakai yang mana, ahh.."

"Coba yang ini deh, Forehead." Ino menyodorkan dress berwarna peach tanpa lengan dengan aksen pita hitam yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

"Sebentar." Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. "Err, bagaimana, Pig?"

"Kau cantik sekali, Forehead~" Ino mencubit pipi Sakura hingga memerah. "Nah, duduklah! Aku akan memberikan sentuhan terakhir."

Ino menggerai rambut Sakura yang _curly_ dan memberikan aksen bando pita hitam, membuat Sakura lebih terlihat feminin.

"Whoa, Ino.. Kau.. Rambutku.. Ino~ Ini bagus sekali~ Terima kasih, Pig~" Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Itu gunanya sahabat, bukan? Nah, aku ke bawah dulu kalau begitu. Buruan ya!" kata Ino.

"Iya, Ino. Aku akan menyusul, tunggu saja. Ibu ada dibawah." Sakura merapikan rambut _curly_-nya.

"Hn. Aku tau, Forehead. Jaa~"

.

.

_Terima kasih, Ino..._

.

.

"Sakura~ Sasuke sudah datang. Cepat turun, Nak." Ibu Sakura meneriaki putri tunggalnya.

"Iya, Ibu. Aku sudah se–..." Sakura terpaku di salah satu anak tangga. _Lelaki itu, tampan sekali! _inner Sakura histeris. Sasuke memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam simple dengan rambut ravennya yang sedikit berantakan membuat kesan seksi, namun berwibawa. Tak pelak, itu membuat rona pipi Sakura muncul tanpa disuruh. _Aish, aku ini kenapa?_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sadar akan lamunannya, Sakura melanjutnya aktifitasnya menuruni tangga, dan menghampiri Ibunya.

"Nah, Sakura. Pergilah, Ibu titip salam untuk Mikoto baa-san. Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura." Haruno Mebuki menatap wajah putrinya dan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Hn. Aku akan menjaganya. Percayalah." Sasuke meyakinkan Ibu Sakura yang terlihat khawatir. Namun, ia menepis semua itu ketika lelaki gadisnya menjawab seperti itu.

"Err Kaa-san, kami pergi dulu. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Mikoto baa-san. Kaa-san hati-hati di rumah, ya. Jaa~" Sakura melambaikan tangan kepada Ibunya.

"Hati-hati juga, Nak."

.

.

xxxx

Hening. Satu kata untuk suasana di dalam Porsche hitam metalik milik Sasuke. Sakura maupun Sasuke, tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Mereka semua berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara baritone itu mengejutkan Sakura yang melamun. "Ayo turun. Jangan bilang kau gugup."

"E-eh, tidak begitu, Sasuke-kun. A-aku hanya.." Sakura tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Memang, dirinya begitu gugup. Bertemu dengan Mikoto baa-san adalah suatu hal yang membuat jantungnya meledak-ledak. Sejak awal, Ibu Sasuke sudah menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Karena itu, ia begitu gugup jika akan bertemu Mikoto baa-san.

"Hanya apa?" kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Eng, tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Yasudah. Ayo masuk." Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura. Yang digandeng pun kaget. Tak pelak, wajah Sakura yang sudah memanas dari tadi, bertambah panas(?).

xxxx

SAKURA POV

"Sakura, ayo dimakan _dessert_ nya. Sasuke, tolong ambilkan _dessert _untuk Sakura." _Mikoto_ baa-san menegurku. Aku terkejut.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil _Lemon Pie_ untukku. "Ini. Makanlah."

"E-eh, iya, Sasuke-kun" Rona pipiku terlihat lagi. _Oh, ini tidak bagus._

"Anakku sudah besar rupanya." gumam Mikoto baa-san sambil menahan tawa melihat tingkah anak bungsunya. "Nah, Sasuke, ajak Sakura berkeliling. Dia pasti senang. Benar kan, Sakura?"

"E-eh, iya, baa-san." _Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa gugupnya tidak bisa hilang sih? Argh~!_

"Hn. Ayo Sakura." Sasuke menggandeng tanganku. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak tahan. Jantungku meledak-ledak. Wajahku, argh pasti sudah memerah. Tidak, Tuhan tolong aku...

.

.

xxxx

NORMAL POV

"Maafkan Ibuku, Ibu selalu begitu." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Mikoto baa-san baik kok." Sakura tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Hn. Ayo masuk, aku punya kejutan untukmu." Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju ruangan berukuran 2x lipat daripada kamar Sakura. Dan ternyata itu kamar Sasuke.

Nuansa hitam, biru, dan putih menghiasi kamar yang terkesan elegan. Rak buku tertata rapi di dekat meja belajar dan sebuah lemari biru dongker besar berada di sebelah kiri pintu kamar. Seprei berwarna biru dengan motif lambang Uchiha terpasang dengan rapi di kasur king size milik Sasuke. Di sudut kamar, terdapat piano yang diselimuti dengan kain berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang Uchiha pula.

"Sakura, mainkan satu lagu dengan piano itu untukku." Suara Baritone itu terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Sakura. Tentu saja, karena kini, sang pemilik surai merah muda itu memandang takjub piano yang berada disudut kamar Sasuke. Piano, ya, benda itu sudah lama Sakura inginkan, namun, ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya. Dan sekarang, piano impiannya berada di hadapannya, di kamar Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sakura?" dan, lagi.

"Sakura! Hei!" Sasuke menepuk bahu gadis bubble gum disampingnya.

"A-ada a-pa?!" Sakura terkejut.

"Kau melamun, Sa-ku-ra." Onyx menatap manik emerald milik Sakura.

"A-ano, i-itu... A-aku hanya kagum, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku." Manik emerald itu berkilat sedih. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Tak apa." Sasuke membalas dengan wajah stoic kebanggaannya. "Jangan bersedih. Mainkan piano itu...untukku."

"A-apa?! Kau bilang apa, Sasuke-kun?" _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ Inner Sakura berkata.

"Ck! Kau tau aku bukan orang yang suka mengulang perkataan." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meredam emosinya kepada gadis pink di sebelahnya. "Mainkan piano itu untukku." Sasuke menekan setiap kata yang diucapnya.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, a-aku–..." Sakura hendak membantah namun, disela oleh Sasuke.

"Cobalah. Ini impianmu, bukan? Ayo."

"Baik, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memantapkan hatinya. Ia berjalan ke arah piano itu dan membuka kain penutupnya. Ia meraba setiap tuts-tuts piano itu. _Ini sungguh nyata!_

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano. Tiap nada merangkai menjadi sebuah melodi yang indah. Ia terus memainkan jari lentiknya, hingga seseorang memegang tangannya.

"Indah sekali, Sakura." Suara baritone itu tak menghentikan jari-jarinya yang menari di atas tuts piano. Ia tetap melanjutkan permainannya hingga selesai.

"E-eh Sasuke-kun?" Gadis bubble gum itu telah selesai memainkan permainan pianonya. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Dari tadi." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Tadi indah sekali, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau yang memintanya, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum di hadapan pemuda raven itu.

"Sakura?"

"Hn? Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak suka ya?" Sakura cemberut. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Tidak. Aku suka sekali." Sasuke menunjukkan raut keseriusannya. "Sakura, a-aku..."

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" gadis pink itu bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pemuda raven ini?

Satu detik..

Hening.

Dua detik...

Masih hening.

Tiga detik...

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

Bak di sambar petir, gadis bersurai pink itu melonjak kaget. Tidak, Sakura tidak salah dengar. Ia yakin, sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Sebenarnya aku..." Sakura ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun,...

"Sasuke! Kau sedang apa? Cepat turun!" suara Mikoto baa-san mengagetkan dua insan yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sakura mengerjap kaget, berusaha menghapuskan rona merah di pipinya. "Sasuke-kun? Ayo turun. Mikoto baa-san mencarimu."

"Hn. Ayo."

xxxx

"Kalian ini sedang ap–..." Ucapan Mikoto baa-san terputus. Beliau terpaku melihat wajah anak bungsunya menunduk karena memerah. Di sampingnya, gadis bubble gum itu juga terlihat menunduk sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan dari si onyx.

"Sasuke? Sakura?" Mikoto baa-san menyapa anak bungsunya. Sasuke dan Sakura serentak mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Ibu Sasuke.

"Ada apa–...?" sadar jika mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan, mereka segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Dasar anak muda. Hihihi" Mikoto baa-san menahan tawanya lalu menghela nafas. "Ini sudah malam, Sasuke, antar Sakura pulang ya, Nak."

"Hn. Ayo Sakura." Sasuke menarik lengan gadis pink di sebelahnya.

"Aa. Mikoto baa-san, saya pamit dulu. Terima kasih. Makan malamnya enak sekali!" pekik Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali, baa-san akan mengajakmu lagi. Hati-hati, Sasuke." nasihat Mikoto baa-san.

"Iya, Ibu."

.

xxxx

Suasana hening menyelimuti mobil Porsche hitam metalik milik Sasuke. Mereka masih diam, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Mungkin, masih terbuai dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Soal yang tadi, a-aku..." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia masih belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Sasuke tadi.

"Sudah, simpan saja untuk besok. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Kalau sudah sampai, beritahu aku, ya" Tak butuh waktu yang lama, akhirnya Sakura terlelap di samping kursi kemudi.

Sasuke melirik gadis merah muda yang terlelap di sampingnya. Wajahnya begitu damai, sangat cantik. Dan, itu membuat salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ia tersenyum.

xxxx

"Sakura, sudah sampai." Sasuke menepuk bahu mungil gadis di sampingnya.

"Eng iya, Sasuke-kunh." Sakura menggeliat. Ini mengundang tawa kecil dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apanya yang lucu?" mimik Sakura berubah menjadi serius. Oh, sudah sadar 100% rupanya.

"Tidak." Sasuke turun dari mobil, berjalan menuju pintu penumpang di sisi lainnya, dan membukanya. "Turunlah."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun untuk makan malamnya. Aku masuk ya, jaa~ Hati-hati." Sakura yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya, melambaikan tangan kepada pemuda raven yang mengantarnya tadi.

"Hn. Kau juga." Dan, mobil Sasuke meninggalkan distrik Haruno saat itu juga.

.

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. _Ibu kemana?_ Gadis pink itu mengetuk lagi, dan tak ada jawaban juga dari dalam. Menghela nafas, Sakura langsung membuka pintu, dan ia terkejut. Ia terkejut karena mendapati barang-barangnya sudah dikemas, ke dalam box-box besar. _Ada apa ini?_ inner Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Kaa-san?" Sakura mencari sosok ibunda tercintanya. Namun, nihil. Ia tak mendapat respon apapun.

"Kaa-san?!" Lagi, Sakura masih memanggil sosok ibundanya.

"Iya, besok aku dan Sakura akan berangkat. Ya, jangan cemaskan kami. Kami baik-baik saja. Ya, kau juga, ..." Haruno Mebuki mengakhiri percakapannya dengan suami tercinta, Haruno Kizashi. "Oh, hei, Sakura! Sejak kapan kau pulang? Ayo bantu Kaa-san!"

"Kaa-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sakura menatap intens manik milik ibundanya.

"Sakura, Tou-sanmu ada pemindahan tugas ke Kiri. Tou-sanmu meminta kita untuk ikut pindah, Sakura." Haruno Mebuki menjelaskan.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali, Kaa-san?" ucap Sakura lirih. Tadi Sasuke baru saja menyatakan cintanya, dan ia belum membalasnya. Oh, ayolah. Sakura sedang 'terbang' saat ini. Masa' dia harus?... Kau pasti bercanda.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Nak. Tou-sanmu saja baru mengatakannya lima menit setelah kau berangkat dengan Sasuke." Mebuki merasa bersalah. Sangat. "Jangan murung begitu, Sakura. Ayo, bantu Kaa-san _packing_."

"Hn, Kaa-san. Aku ganti baju dulu."

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sungguh, baru saja ia merasa bahagia karena lelaki yang menjerat perhatiannya dua bulan terakhir ini, menyatakan cintanya. Namun, dalam sekejab, itu berubah 180 derajat. Ia akan pindah ke Kiri, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, meninggalkan pemuda ravennya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Tak menyangka mengapa Kami-sama menggariskan ini semua kepadanya. Liquid bening itu mulai menetes dari manik emeraldnya. Ia tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sahabat dan lelakinya itu. Oh, bahkan hanya bertatap mata saja, ia tak akan sanggup. Ia tak rela, sungguh. Rasanya berat, sangat berat. _Kami-sama, aku mohon, kuatkanlah aku.._

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ya, gadis merah muda ini akan mengirim surat untuk pemuda ravennya dan sahabatnya, Ino. Ia mengambil dua kertas bergambar cherry, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mulai menulis.

Tiba-tiba Sakura meletakkan bullpen cherrynya, dan berteriak, "Kaa-san, kapan kita kembali ke Tokyo?" _Kumohon, jangan terlalu lama berada di Kiri _inner Sakura berharap. Namun, harapan itu sirna sudah setelah terdengar suara dari bawah.

"5 tahun lagi, tepat ulang tahunmu. Cepatlah turun, bantu Kaa-san, Sakura." Haruno Mebuki berkata.

"Ya, Kaa-san, sebentar lagi." Sakura menghela nafas. "Ini benar-benar lama, Kami-sama.." ucap Sakura lirih. Liquid bening itu melucur begitu saja dari manik emerald gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang tau, bahwa tangis itu akan pecah, malam ini. Teringat akan Kaa-sannya, Sakura menyeka air mata di pelupuk matanya, dan bergegas ke bawah, membantu Kaa-sannya.

.

.

xxxx

Sinar mentari pagi masih bersembunyi dibalik tamengnya. Namun, gadis bersurai merah muda ini sudah terbangun, bahkan ia sudah rapi dengan atasan kaos lengan panjang bergambar cherry yang dipadukan dengan jins ketat dan _sneakers_. Gadis ini menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, melihat rambut _curly_nya yang ia tata. Merasa sudah cukup, ia mengambil koper pink dan tas ransel di samping ranjang tidurnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar cherrynya. Ketika akan menutup pintu, ia menyapukan pengelihatannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Menghela nafas, ia menutup pintu yang bertuliskan 'Girl's room!'.

"Sakura! Cepat turun! Kau ingin member mereka surat, bukan? Ayo!" Haruno Mebuki berteriak dari bawah.

"Iya, Kaa-san." Kaki jenjang Sakura perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga. "Kaa-san?"

"Ah, Sakura! Masukkan kopermu ke dalam mobil. Tunggu di sana. Kaa-san masih mengunci pintu." Terlihat sekali istri dari Haruno Kizashi sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari, demi memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

Sakura sudah duduk di jok mobil belakang, menunggu sang ibunda tercinta. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sebelahnya. Pandangannya kosong. Dan lagi-lagi, ia menghela nafas. Jujur, ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Ia sungguh tak ingin berpisah dari orang-orang yang dicintainya, yang juga mencintainya. Tapi, gadis pink ini tidak boleh terhanyut dalam kesedihan. Ia sadar, sahabatnya juga tak menginginkan dirinya seperti ini. Ia harus kuat, ia harus tegar.

xxxx

Desiran pasir yang terkena ombak menjadi _backsound_ sepanjang perjalanannya. Pemandangan pantai sejuk nan indah seakan mengiri jalan menuju rumah dinas Tou-sannya, Haruno Kizashi. Ya, sekarang ini, Sakura sudah berada di Kiri. Walaupun tempat tanpa keramaian ini sangat disukai oleh Sakura, namun, tidak keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya membuat ia rindu suasana hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. _It's okay, Sakura. Hanya lima tahun, bertahanlah.._

.

.

xxxx

.

.

Pemuda raven itu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan kembali menyelimuti piano usang itu dengan kain biru dongker. Ia ingat, hari ini, hari ulang tahun gadisnya, Haruno Sakura. Dan, tepat hari ini pula, Sakura akan kembali ke Tokyo. Ya, itu membuat raut kesedihan yang sempat terpancar dari wajah tampannya sirna. Sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas. Manik onyxnya berkilat bahagia. Anak bungsu Uchiha Mikoto ini segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap menemui gadis tercintanya.

xxxx

Bandara Internasional Konoha menjadi tempat penantian pemuda raven itu. Manik elangnya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang menjerat hatinya. Menghela nafas kesal, Sasuke mengutak-atik iPhone 5 miliknya dan menyumpalkan headset ke telinganya.

Tepukan di bahu bidangnya mengejutkan pemuda pemilik rambut raven itu. Menggeram kesal, ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sepupu gadisnya yang berwajah seperti bayi sedang menatapnya.

"Tch! Ada apa?" Sasuke kesal bukan main. Lagi enak-enak bersenandung, eh malah diganggu oleh seorang berambut merah.

"Sakura ingin menyampaikan ini, kepadamu." Sasori menyodorkan amplop pink ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Di mana dia?" Sasuke celingukan. Mata elangnya mengamati manusia hilir-mudik, mencari sosok berambut bubble gum. Namun, ia tak menemukannya.

"Hmm, kurasa, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk memberimu itu, Uchiha. Tidak lebih. Jadi, aku pamit dulu." Sasori meninggalkan pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu sendirian lagi. Sasuke menatap sinis punggung Sasori yang tiba-tiba lenyap di lautan manusia.

"Dasar kepala merah!" Sasuke kesal sekali. Sangat kesal. "Bisa-bisa kau mempunyai sepupu macam itu, Sakura."

Sasuke membuka amplop pink yang diberikan oleh Sasori, dan mulai membacanya..

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang hari ini. Tadi malam, Tou-sanku meninggal. Aku masih ingin di sini, Sasuke –kun. Maafkan aku karena aku belum bisa kembali padamu. Jika dirasa sudah siap, aku pasti akan kembali. Percayalah. Aku mencintaimu._

_Haruno Sakura._

Air mata itu jatuh, mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mata elang pemuda raven ini. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka mengapa Kami-sama setega ini kepadanya. Rasa rindunya kepada gadis itu sudah meledak-ledak, ia tak mampu menahannya lagi. Isak tangis itu terdengar begitu pilu, begitu meyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Kuso!" Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Sakura.. Sakura.."

Terlintas senyum Sakura, rona pipi Sakura, kegugupannya, dan segala hal yang ada pada diri Sakura di benak pemuda raven ini.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"A-ano i-itu.. Aku hanya.."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun."

"Sebenarnya a-aku.."

"Argh!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. _Tenangkan dirimu, brengsek!_ Inner Sasuke berteriak. Ya, Sasuke harus bangkit. Sasuke menghapus liquid bening di pelupuk matanya. Manik elangnya menerawang, ia yakin, sangat yakin, gadisnya tidak akan suka melihatnya terpuruk seperti ini. Ia harus bangkit. _Mari berjuang bersama-sama, Sakura._

.

.

_Aku akan menunggumu, ya, dan akan terus begitu.._

_._

_._

–_hingga kau kembali dalam pelukku._

***owari***

**A**rea **B**acot **A**uthor :

Hahh~ Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Sempat enggak ada niatan ngepublish sih, tapi dengan paksaan dari teman-teman author, saya jadi bersemangat lagi^^

Dan, ini fic pertama saya loh^^ jadi, saya mohon bantuan dari senpai-senpai. Arigatou gozaimasu!

28/07/13

Review please?;3


End file.
